


Insomnia pt 2

by atc74writesSPN



Series: Smut Appreciation Day 2018 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Insomnia, Oral Sex as a cure for insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atc74writesSPN/pseuds/atc74writesSPN





	Insomnia pt 2

You rolled over and your body was met with cold sheets, not the warm body you expected. The illuminated clock told you it was just after three in the morning. Slipping out of bed, you shrugged Dean’s robe over your shoulders and wrapped it tightly around you. He wasn’t in the kitchen, nor the library. You finally found him sitting in his new Dean-Cave, staring blankly at the black screen. 

“Hey, handsome, can’t sleep?” you whispered, breaking the silence. 

“Hey, yourself, Sweetheart,” Dean turned toward your voice. “Nah, and I didn’t want to wake you with my tossing and turning.” 

You took the seat next to him, tucking your feet underneath you. “How long you been in here?” you asked, scritching your nails through the short strands at the back of his head and he leaned into your touch. 

“I dunno know, a few hours,” Dean shrugged. 

“Why don’t you let me help you get back to sleep,” you slid from the sofa to the floor in front of him. He instinctively spread his legs, giving you more room. He tried to stop you. 

“Don’t have to do that,” he mumbled as you hooked your fingers into the waistband of his sleep pants and pulled them down. 

“I know, but I want to. Just let me,” you murmured against his stomach as your lips trailed lower. “Just sit back and relax; let me take care of you for once.” 

You had your lips wrapped around the head of still soft cock and felt him start to swell in your mouth as you licked the sensitive underside. You lowered your head and bobbed up and down until all you could hear were his ragged breaths. You took him in deeper and swallowed around him as a groan left his lips. 

“Sweetheart, I am gonna shoot my load down that tight little throat,” Dean gasped as you gripped his balls with your free hand. You eyes met his and you nodded slightly, then picked up the pace, his hips thrusting up to meet your lips. 

Within moments, his balls tightened and with a shout of your name he released everything he had and you swallowed what he gave you, licking him clean as you pulled off of him gently. 

“How about we go back to bed now, yeah?” you stood and reached for his hand. He took it and followed you back to your shared room. Your lover was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow. A release always worked for you when you had insomnia and now you know it worked for Dean, too.


End file.
